


Kissin' Time

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Ace takes Paul to Jendell if you know what I mean, Boys Kissing, First POV, Just dirty jokes, Kissing, M/M, Merry Kissmas?, No Smut, Paul's a diva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: ''Another night in France a guy at a nightclub started hitting on Eric making him uncomfortable. He went over to Ace and said,''That guy over there is trying to come on to me.'' Ace and his inimitable logic said,''Let's make out so he thinks we're together and he'll leave you alone.'' And the kissing began''-Paul Stanley





	Kissin' Time

**Author's Note:**

> When I heard Paul say that quote in his audio book I cracked the fuck up and immediately thought to write a fanfic of how I imagined it going down with some slash pairings added because lol it's me we're talking about here.

I felt his eyes on me. I was on the dance floor. I had stopped dancing because of the weight of this man's gaze. His gaze never left me. He walked up to me brushing his hand along my lower back. I felt myself bristle under his touch. I am not a homosexual by any means. I have nothing against homosexuals but I would never take a man to bed. It just isn't my thing.

The man's gaze made me shiver. It was like he was undressing me with his eyes. Is this how the girls I used to chase around the block felt? I made a promise to myself at that moment to never pursue a woman in that way ever again.

As I moved back the guy moved forward. I felt the hand he placed on my lower back slowly slip lower and I nearly punched the man in the face on impulse. I hastily excused myself from the dance floor frantically look for someone familiar.

I sighed in relief when I spotted Ace standing off to the side sipping champagne and looking to be in his own little world. I ran up to him and gripped his arm tightly. His eyes widened slightly. I pull him closer and try to motion with my eyes to the man who has been harassing me all night. I knew that the drugs in Ace's system made him slow but I was hoping beyond hope that he would pick up on my signals and come to my aid.

Ace's face was blank for a second before he burst out laughing,''What the fuck is wrong with your eyes Eric? You okay?'' He cackles some more.

I let out a defeated sigh and pull him down so that I could reach his ear. It was a struggle. We probably looked stupid. I tugged him down to me. It looked as though I was pulling him down to kiss me.

''Hey guys! What ya doin'!?'' Paul's voice was loud even over the music. It made me nearly jump out of my skin.

I gulp feeling embarrassed by how short I was and how weak I felt for needing help fending off this French dude. Since Ace was still bent over me I yell,''That guy over there is trying to come on to me.'' I look towards the dude before looking at Ace, my eyes pleading.

Ace scoffs looking unperturbed and he simply shrugs,''Let's make out so he thinks we're together and he'll leave you alone.''

I blink a few times.

What?

''What?'' I say out loud.

Ace shrugs looking proud of himself for coming up with the plan. I thought it over for a second and shrug as well. I pull him forward to my lips and to my surprise Ace pulls me into his arms with ease as though I'm a rag doll.

He cradles me in his arms at an angle so that the man can see our very passionate kiss. Surprisingly passionate. I expected a few quick pecks but Ace was going all in and he wasn't bad at all.

His tongue swirled around mine leisurely. He was very confident in his kissing abilities and he had every reason to be. He was making me weak in the knees. The party and the creep were completely forgotten as I lost myself in the kiss.

Ace tilts my chin up a little bit and completely dominates the kiss. I can't keep up with his technique. It felt good. I may not like men but I did enjoy this kiss. I moaned into the kiss as his tongue sped up. I never had a kiss that felt this good.

I didn't know that kisses could feel this good.

Maybe it was because I tend to date church going girls or I'm always expected to lead everything but this was so much better than any of that. I kind of like being dominated.

I moaned again lacing my fingers into Ace's long hair. I run my fingers through his hair and massage his scalp. He moans into my mouth and presses me against him. I felt so little in his arms. It wasn't really my thing but it was still turning me on none the less.

The moment was broken by Paul yelling,''The guy left guys! You can stop now! Ya idiots!''

Ace doesn't pull away he simply nibbles at my bottom lip. It was sensual. As soon as Ace let go Paul smacked him on the side of the head,''Stop! What about our reputation huh? We're supposed to be womanizers!''

''Awww That hurt Paulie.'' Ace whines putting me back on the ground gently. He makes sure that both of my feet are steady on the ground and he fixes up my hair a little bit. I feel like a lead character in a chick flick.

''What is this Lady Chatterley!?'' I heard Paul gripe as Ace pampers me.

''Aww hush Paulie. You're just mad because you're not the center of attention right now.'' Ace chuckles.

''This is the dumbest thing you have ever done Ace! Do you not understand how stupid that was?'' Paul yells.

''Now cool it, Paul. No one saw it, babe. You're overreacting.'' Ace says his tone soft and gentle.

Paul growls,''I'll show you overreacting.'' And stomps away from us.

''Aw don't be like that Starchild!'' Ace calls after him.

Paul flips him off and continues walking.

''Shit.'' Ace sighs and moves to go after Paul.

I grip his arm,''Is he alright?''

''Oh yeah...he's never seen me kiss another man in front of him before. He's so used to being the only man I kiss.'' It was said so nonchalantly.

Ace leaves to go comfort Paul and I am left there blinking.

I nearly jump out of my skin when Gene walks up behind me and says,''If you wanted someone to kiss ya could've just asked me. I have more skill than Ace in that department. Well in all departments really.'' He flicks his tongue at me.

I shiver and shake my head. I decide to call it a night. That's enough partying for me. As I walk up to my hotel room I try to scrub the image of Gene kissing me out of my mind. My body stiffens as I hear a very familiar voice moan and cry out from a room a few doors down,''Oh Space Ace! Take me to Jendell!''

It was Paul.

I wanted to scrub my mouth, my brain, my ears, my everything. I'm in way over my head. This band was something else.


End file.
